Concours ONE SHOT sur repert0iretwilight 1er
by Repert0ire-twilight
Summary: Voilà les six One shot inspirée d'un film ou d'une scène de film que nous avons reçu. Bonne lecture. Et n'hésitez pas suivre notre page si vous voulez participer à un prochain concours.
1. Chapter 1

Voici les one-shot de notre premier concours.

Nous remercions toutes les participantes.

Thème de ce concours :

Imaginer un OS – Sur le thème d'un film ou une scène spécifique d'un film (hormis Twillight)

Conditions :

**L'OS doit faire au moins deux pages words.  
2) L' OS doit concerner au moins UN personnage de Twilight.  
3) L'OS peut parler d'une histoire d'amour mais également d'une amitié. **Vous êtes assez libre.  
**4) Le couple Bella/Jacob n'est pas autorisé.** Possibilité d'écrire sur Jacob/Renesmée.

Voilà et maintenant les one shot de ce concours sur les pages suivantes.

PS/ Veuillez nous inscrire dans vos alertes si vous voulez être prévenu d'un futur concours.


	2. Premier ONE SHOT : OS gagnant

Salut à toutes !

Voilà nous vous présentons l'OS gagnant de notre concours.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Inspiré du film** : Cruels intentions

**Couple** : Edward / Bella

**Auteur** : Apple and Fish ( www . fanfiction u/3755355/ ) enlever les espaces

* * *

Se rapprochant de moi les talons de ses chaussures hors de prix se mirent à cliqueter de manière désagréable contre le marbre froid du sol. Dans un souffle étouffé la porte s'abattit laissant apercevoir sa silhouette qui attisait tant le regard des hommes. Car désormais je la connaissais.

Je passais mes mains moites sous l'eau fraîche. Très vite ses yeux bleus me transpercèrent à travers le miroir. Elle déposa de manière négligée quelques notes écrites au préalable sur le rebord de l'évier et vérifia l'état de son maquillage. Un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres pulpeuses. Rosalie était belle. Trop belle. Et elle en jouait. Elle imposait le respect par sa classe et sa beauté. Son teint lumineux, ses longs cheveux blonds comparables à du blé sous un soleil d'été et la fluidité de ses gestes la différenciaient et faisaient d'elle la reine de ce bas monde.

**-J'ignorais que je n'étais pas seule**, déclara-t-elle platement en me vrillant du regard à travers le miroir.

**-Je suis désolée, **lui répondis-je simplement. **Je m'appelle Isabella Swan.**

**-Rosalie Hale.**

Son ton laissait clairement paraître que la conversation devait s'arrêter là. Elle porta sa main à son front pour le dégager de quelques mèches remarquais alors l'éternelle croix accrochée à son poignet gauche qui pendait légèrement de sa veste noire. Une mascarade pour se faire passer pour quelqu'un qu'elle n'était pas auprès d'hommes influents. Une allumeuse cachée derrière un masque de sainte.

**-On s'est déjà vu ? **questionnais-je l'air de rien.

**-J'en doute**, asséna-t-elle, son regard toujours fixé sur son reflet.

Elle ne mentait pas. Nous ne nous étions jamais croisées, ni échangées la moindre parole. Et pourtant.

**-Tu es la fille du nouveau directeur de Manchester, n'est ce pas ?**

**-C'est exacte,** répondis-je agacée d'être cataloguée en tant que "fille de".

Rien ne vint interrompre le silence qui s'était installé. Silence qui régnait depuis plusieurs jours au sein du lycée.

**-Mes condoléances pour ton frère,** annonçais-je stoïquement malgré les trémolos incontrôlables de ma voix. **Et toi ça va ?**

Simple politesse de ma part, car peu m'importait de connaître ses états d'âmes.

**-Ça va aller, **dit-elle sans peine aucune. **Tu connaissais Edward ?**

**-On peut le dire, oui.**

Mon précieux temps avec lui avait été volé par ses manigances et ses conspirations. Maintenant écoulé, il ne me restait plus qu'à la haïr et peut être à lui rendre son dû.

**-Quel tragique accident.**

Un sourire aurait pût naître sur ses lèvres qu'il n'aurait pas parût dérangeant.

**-En effet.**

Au fur et à mesure, ma voix se faisait plus basse, plus rauque. Ses paroles ravivèrent les images que je tentais de refouler depuis plusieurs jours.

**-Aller je te laisse.**

En commençant à m'éloigner d'elle pour rejoindre la cérémonie je rajoutais : « Tu es sûre que ça va aller ? Je suis la si tu te sens seule. »

**-C'est gentil.**

**-Je sais que ça fait vraiment attardé mais quand je me sens découragée je me tourne vers Jésus et il vient à mon secours, **continuais-je en paraphrasant mot pour mot ses dires qu'elle utilisait à tout vas.

Elle leva ses sombres yeux bleus vers moi, me fixant sans ciller le moins du monde. Pour elle je n'étais qu'une demeurée qui laissait Jésus régir sa vie.

**-Merci.**

Sa voix sèche avait claqué. Elle n'avait pas saisit mon allusion trop occupée à m'ignorer.

**-Je t'en pris. On se verra sur le campus.**

Je n'avais qu'une hâte sortir au plus vite. Je poussais la porte prête à rejoindre l'entassement de gens dans l'église quand j'entendis le faible son de la voix haut perchée de Rosalie.

**-Je m'en réjouis d'avance. Pétasse.**

J'aurais du me sentir vexée de sa dernière remarque mais je n'en fis rien. Être traitée vulgairement par une personne aussi perfide qu'elle n'avait rien d'insultant sachant qu'elle avait fait bien pire.

Je préférais m'installer sur un banc au fond de l'église pour être tranquille. Ne pas avoir à supporter les regards compatissants des autres serait un don du ciel. Tout ces gens entassés dans cette église, glorifiant un être qu'ils ne connaissaient que très peu me donnaient la nausée. Une réputation de séducteur suivait Edward depuis longtemps, mais aujourd'hui les gens passaient outre leurs remarques désobligeantes vis à vis de lui. Ce côté chez lui m'avait fait fuir sans même que je le connaisse. Désormais je voyais plutôt ça comme un désir de réussite car il ne s'autorisait pas l'échec.  
Une récente photo de lui reposait au milieu de tout les bouquets et couronnes de fleurs disposés au tour de son cercueil. En cet instant la mort paraissait toute proche et engouffrait le peu de lumière qui s'infiltrait à travers les vitraux. Moi, en posant mon regard sur ce souvenir, se fut le monde entier que j'eus l'impression de voir dans ses yeux transparents, presque immatériels, d'un vert vertigineux orné de milliers de diamants. Ses lèvres pouvaient rivaliser avec les bourgeons du printemps, rosées et scandaleusement attirantes. Étirées en un rictus sournois, elles habitaient son visage blanc comme perle, recouvert d'un voile de neige. Seul ses cheveux révélaient son coté baroudeur, désordonné et hors du jeu. Les règles, c'était lui qui les donnait. Une bonne conduite pour l'apparence. Des ennemis pour s'occuper. Et un but pour parvenir à ses fins. Pourquoi s'entêter à suivre les stupides obligations que l'on nous prodiguait alors que prendre le mauvais chemin était beaucoup plus plaisant et excitant ?

Les faibles murmures s'estompèrent pour laisser place à un silence assourdissant quand mon père vêtu de son costume noir prit la parole.

-**Le nouveau directeur de l'école de Manchester que je suis est attristé d'entamer cette nouvelle année scolaire de façon si tragique. Je donne la parole à Rosalie, sœur du défunt.**

Il regarda une dernière fois son auditoire et échangea un regard avec Rosalie. Elle avança sur l'estrade où se tenait mon père auparavant, elle arborait un visage attristé pour appuyer ses mensonges auprès de l'assemblée. Quelle hypocrite. Elle se faisait passer pour quelqu'un ayant un cœur, alors que le sien n'était fait que de glace. Balayant intensément la salle de ses yeux froids elle commença son discours préparé à l'avance. Si elle savait ce qui l'attendait. Son petit monde si parfait au yeux de tous allait s'écrouler sans qu'elle ai le moindre soupçon. Elle ne pourra jamais se relever après ça, ses mensonges ne seraient pas acceptés par son entourage.

**-Après la noire pluie vient le beau temps. Cela parait difficile à concevoir mais la leçon que nous devrions tirer de ce dramatique accident est de rester fidèle à soit même et de ne pas se laisser entraîner par ses camarades.**

Rosalie avait beaucoup de charisme, il fallait l'avouer. Son ton professionnel savait capter l'attention, une habitude pour elle. Soudain, Alice qui dans un acte de gentillesse m'avait prêté main forte arriva et se dirigea vers un des rangs de chaises disposés dans l'église, déconcertant quelque peu Rosalie au passage. La vengeance commençait. J'entendais d'où je me trouvais Alice demander l'attention de plusieurs personnes, elle n'eut pas beaucoup de mal à les faire sortir par la grande porte. La cérémonie ne devait pas les intéresser plus que ça. Tant mieux, le plus intéressant se trouvait dehors. Rosalie, imperturbable, reprit son discours.

**-La représentante des élèves que je suis se doit d'être un exemple pour les autres. La mal chance a voulu que j'avais justement aucune prise sur mon demi frère, Edward, **dit-elle pesant ses mots tout en laissant un temps de silence entre chaquephrase.** Je sais qu'il nous regarde de la haut...**

Des bruits de chaises en mouvement l'interrompirent, la faisant se stopper. Une dizaine d'élèves se trouvaient déjà à l'extérieur. Les personnes restées à l'intérieur se regardaient, un sentiment d'incompréhension dans le regard. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'une personne mourrait ici, il me paraissait même qu'Edward était la première. Sortir de l'église en interrompant la défunte dans son discours n'était pas un comportement digne, acceptable ; alors évidemment, certains se tassaient sur leurchaise, d'autres pesaient le pour et le contre.

**-Et... je sais qu'il nous regarde de la haut et qu'il voudrait nous dire...**

Mais les départs se firent plus pressants encore. Je commençais à les suivre. La voix de Rosalie se fit plus insistante et colérique, elle ne supportait pas ça, le manque d'attention.

**-Il voudrait me dire, Rose... il voudrait me dire, Rosalie, pardon...**

Perdant pour de bon son sang froid elle explosadevant tout le monde. Sa façade de demi-sœur triste laissée de coté.

**-Mais où allez vous ? On ne respecte donc rien à votre âge.**

Mais j'étais déjà sortie ne connaissant pas la suite des événements. Les élèves s'agglutinaient, ne formant plus qu'un seul groupe autour de l'entrée plongée dans le travail d'Alice, des photocopies de se qui il y avait de plus important pour Edward : son journal, qui retraçait toutes ses conquêtes et tout les secrets de chacun qu'il gardait pour lui.  
J'étais appuyée contre la Jaguar datant de 1956 d'Edward. Son petit bijoux qui maintenant m'appartenait. Dans un bruit fracassant les portes de l'église s'ouvrirent dévoilant une Rosalie folle de rage et lorgner par le regard abasourdit des étudiants.

Alice tendit un manuscrit à Rosalie qui le prit automatiquement. De loin je pouvais observer le visage de Rosalie se décomposer en ouvrant la première page.

« Cruel intentions »

La première phrase. Le commencement de tout. Les premières lettres écrites sur la premier feuille du journal d'Edward. Cela résumait malheureusement toute l'histoire. Comment tout avait pu déraper à se point ? La mort d'Edward était l'aboutissement d'un simple pari.

Je l'avais rencontrer durant l'été. De se/ce que j'avais entendu c'était loin d'être une personne fréquentable mais il avait le don pour charmer. Et rester sur mes gardes fut plus difficile que prévu. Edward était une personne très intelligente, il savait argumenter ses choix et vous faire dévier de votre but. Il ne manquait pas non plus de repartie, causant ma perte à chaque joute verbale en sa compagnie. Je ne répondais plus de rien à ses cotés, sa seule présence me perturbait. Je ne pensais qu'à lui. C'est ce qui me faisait peur. Je n'aurai pas du tomber amoureuse de lui. Pendant longtemps j'avais prôné l'abstinence et le voir saccager chacune de mes barrières une à une m'avait rendu folle. Mais je ne pouvais rien y faire car je ne le voulais pas. Croyant vainement qu'il s'intéressait à moi, je n'avais pas vu le complot arriver.

Un pari, voila ce que je représentais. Le summum de sa réussite, quoi de plus glorieux que de sauter la fille du nouveau directeur avant même qu'il n'arrive. Une stupide idée venant de notre chère Rosalie. Que pourrais-je apporter de plus à Edward qu'un simple nom dans son interminable liste de conquêtes ? Jusqu'à maintenant Rosalie avait été la seule à lui résister, si il gagnait elle se donnait corps et âme pour son plus grand plaisir à lui. Persuader d'arriver à ses fins, Edward avait accepter de mettre en jeu son cabriolet qui détonnait. C'était ensuivi un fructueux jeu de séduction dont j'étais la victime. Cependant tout ne c'était pas déroulé comme prévu. Personne n'avait anticipé qu'Edward tomberait un jour amoureux de moi, pas même Rosalie. Dans un sens, peut être aurait-il été préférable que ce soit le cas, peut être que de cette manière Edward serait encore parmi nous en cet instant. Je ne savais pas exactement quand les sentiments d'Edward avaient évolué mais j'étais néanmoins certaine qu'avant l'accident qui lui avait coûté la vie, il tenait à moi, j'irais même jusqu'à dire qu'il m'aimait. Maintenant Edward n'était plus là. Et c'était irréversible. Des flots d'émotions contradictoires se déversaient en moi, me déchirant peu à peu de l'intérieur. Mon cœur se mît a battre frénétiquement en repensant à l'accident mortel. Rien ne pouvait être pire qu'assister à sa mort. Cette journée resterait à jamais hanter ma mémoire. Je me sentais coupable. Il n'aurait jamais du mourir. Jamais. Lorsque la voiture entra dans mon champs de vision et arriva jusqu'à moi sans s'arrêter, la panique m'avait saisit sans que ne puisse contrôler quoi que se soit. Quand deux mains puissantes vinrent me projeter plus loin pour me faire éviter le véhicule, je ne saisis pas la situation. Mais voir le corps d'Edward propulsé contre la voiture, rouler sur le capot et briser le pare brise puis s'effondrer à terre eut raison de moi. Je me rappelais m'être relevée en sursaut encore ébahis, mes jambes me portant directement à l'endroit où reposait Edward. Je n'entendis pas les voitures freiner en crisant des pneus, ni les regards affolés des passants, ni l'ambulance dont les sirènes résonnaient au loin car j'étais paralysée. Son visage, son rire, ses manières provocantes me seront bientôt étrangères. Fini les sorties en voiture avec lui, je ne goutterais plus jamais à la sensation du vent fouettant dans mes cheveux et le soleil réchauffant ma peau, ma main résidant dans celle chaude et accueillante d'Edward. Bien sur on pouvait se demander ceque je faisais en plein milieu d'une route. Loin de moi l'idée de me suicider. Une simple bagarre avait été l'élément déclencheur, opposant Edward et Jacob, l'amant de Rosalie qui n'était qu'un jouet entre ses mains expertes. Sans doute ne saurais-je jamais la véritable histoire, car qui croire dans ces momentslà ? Une Rosalie clamant haut et fort son chagrin et qui n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait pût pousser Jacob à provoquer Edward, ou Jacob qui certifiait vouloir venger sa bien-aimée de celui qui l'avait battu. Un mensonge de plus, Edward n'était pas violent, encore moins avec une femme. A vrai dire, peut m importait qu'ils se clamaient innocents, rien ne me le ramènerait. Chose sûre, Rosalie était impliquée. Ma malheureuse tentative pour les séparer n'avait eu pour effet que de me faire projeter contre l'asphalte. Edward avait sacrifier sa vie pour moi.

Le journal copié en centaines d'exemplaires avait été distribué à tout les étudiants qui le regardaient de manière avide, ne loupant aucun détail. Il se composait de toute les conquêtes d'Edward, ce qu'il avait remarqué chez elles, sa technique pour les conquérir. Dans l'ensemble rien de péjoratif et de vulgaire, juste une façon de s'occuper. Angie, Ivy, Haley, April, Rachel... Des dizaines de noms de filles venant d'ici où d'ailleurs se succédaient sur des feuilles noires d'écritures. Toutes plus différentes : inuit, américaine, polonaise, française... Parmi elles, Rosalie Hale.

_« Il n'y a jamais eu une seule personne dans l'existence humaine tout à fait comme Rosalie. Ma demi-sœur est dans un sens brillante, comme en témoigne le fait qu'elle ait berné chaque personne qu'elle ai croisé à l'exception de moi, et elle le sait. Nous sommes des gens très similaires. Je ne pense pas être innocent dans sa capacité à tromper ses prétendants, ses ennemis car où aurait-put-elle apprendre tout cela en dehors de ma compagnie ?_

_Madame aime se faire aimer. Sans les autres, elle n'est rien. Il lui faut un spectacle, il lui faut des spectateurs. C'est elle qui à fait virer le douanier grâce au chantage, elle qui baise le professeur de philosophie ce chère monsieur Bins, elle qui a truqué les élections du bal de fin d'année, elle qui à fait renvoyer le capitaine de foot du lycée Tony car il l'avait trompé. Elle ne sait pas que je sais tout ça, et pourtant. Les gens parlent._

_Depuis quelques temps, sa nouvelle lubie c'est la drogue, qu'elle cache dans sa croix autour du poignet. Elle ne peut plus s'en empêcher, une vrai accro. Après ça il y a le sexe, mais vu mon palmarès je ne la blâmerai pas. Quoi que coucher avec le concierge ou le cuisinier, elle aurait-put s'abstenir... En bonne et du forme, je dirai simplement que c'est une salope. Dans toutes mes années d'aventures et je n'ai jamais rencontré un tel individu vide. Ne vous méprenez pas, il est agréable d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre avec qui passer le temps. »_

Lentement, Rosalie releva les yeux vers son public. Une unique larme coula sur sa joue montrant sa peine au monde. Elle était loin de la femme fatale et dominatrice comme nous la connaissions. Elle était une personne entre beaucoup d'autres, avec ses faiblesses et ses erreurs.

Elle ne bougea pas quand le directeur lui prit son bras pour en ressortir sa chaîne et l'ouvrir. Une nuée de poussière blanche s'abattit dans les airs, tournoyant autour d'elle pour finir à ses pieds.

Je n'avais pas besoin d'en voir plus. Tournant les talons, j'ouvris la portière et m'installais dans le cabriolet aux sièges en cuir taupe, c'était une voiture qui n'était pas du style à passer inaperçu. Comme son propriétaire. Enfin son ancien propriétaire.

Désormais, je ne savais plus ou aller. Il n'y avait plus de limite, plus de barrière ; une infinité de possibilités s'offrait à moi et j'étais bien décidé à surmonter cette épreuve bien que les séquelles subsisteraient. Cette histoire m'avait changé, j'avais mûri.

Les rayon du soleil tapaient contre la vitre et venaient réchauffer ma peau. Le bruit du moteur était apaisant, les roues glissaient sur le sol avec une aisance surprenante.

Quelques brides de notre amourette me revinrent par flash, alors que je me trouvais impuissante.

« _Comment avait-il put ? Je n'osais pas le croire. Je ne le voulais pas. Ce fut comme un choc, et j'étais immédiatement partie, bagages en mains pour aller chez ma tante. J'acceptais de me donner à lui, et voilà qu'il s'enfuyait sans un dernier regard. Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée._

_Ce maudit escalator n'avançait pas. Je regardais les personnes à ma gauche qui faisaient chemin inverse. Allez-y, moi je n'y retourne pas._

_Je reportais mon regard vers les panneaux de l'aéroport annoncant les départs. Il était la, face à moi, immobile. Comment avait-il su ?_

_**-Je suis impressionnée,**__ dis-je en me stoppant à sa hauteur._

_Ses yeux étaient plus brillants que d'habitude._

_**-Et moi je suis amoureux,**__ finit-il d'une voix cassé en me prenant doucement le menton pour y déposer un long baiser qui me redonna espoir._

_C'était un baiser comme je les aimais. Bien qu'a cet instant, tout chez Edward me plaisait. Il contrôlait tout, il savait ce qu'il faisait et voulait ; mais aussi il se révélait petit à petit. Sans doute que se montrer en public n'était pas des plus fair-play, mais rien à faire des gens ! Moi, c'etait lui que je voulais. Ses mains se baladaient dans mes cheveux, frollant mon dos quelques fois. Tout était parfait. Facile. _»

Au souvenir de ses merveilleuses retrouvailles, je souris. Premier vrai sourire depuis sa mort. Penser à lui, à tout nos moments passés ensemble me soulageais. J'avais gardé trop longtemps ces souvenirs loin de mes pensées. Refusant de les laisser s'emparer de moi. J'attrapais ses lunettes de soleil que je l'avais vu tant porté et les passaient sur mon visage. Un voile noir, assombri ma vue. J'avais l'impression d'être plus proche d'Edward comme ça. Assise dans sa voiture, portant ses lunettes, son journal posé sur le siège passager je me sentais bien. Un des nombreux souvenir refit surface lui aussi, une scène se déroulant dans cette même voiture si chère à son cœur, et au mien aussi, maintenant.

« _Je ne pensais pas qu'il accepterai de m'accompagner pour aider les personnes âgées de la maison de retraite. Son geste m'avait touché. Il ne s'en rendait pas compte mais qu'il veuille partager certaines de mes occupations, lui plaisant ou pas, signifiait beaucoup de chose pour moi. Peut être un infime rapprochement, mais un rapprochement quand même. Donc après plusieurs heures en compagnie des occupants nous avons reprit la voiture, profitant tout simplement des premiers rayons et de la présence de l'autre._

_**-C'est bizarre je doit dire que je suis plutôt content de moi. Madame Sugarman est super,**__ dit-il me coupant de mes réflexions._

_**-Tu parles !**_

_**-Quoi ?**__ Fit-il presque choqué._

_**-« Madame Sugerman est super » ?**_

_**-Hé oui !**_

_**-Tu me prends vraiment pour une idiote.**_

_**-Nan, je t'assure.**_

_**-Tu essais de me faire croire que tu tes bien amusé avec elle ?**_

_**-C'est la vérité on a fait trois partie de backgammon, **__affirma-t-il._

_Après un court instant de pause il reprit, déconcerté par mon regard._

_**-D'accord, c'était mortel, j'ai horreur des bonnes œuvres,**__ finit-il par avouer._

_Je ne put m'empêcher de rire face à sa révélation. Après tout il n'y avait rien de mal, je comprenais que ce n'étais pas une activité très divertissante. Je n'allais pas lui en vouloir pour si peu de chose._

_**-Ça ne fait rien tu n'es pas un monstre pour autant,**__ le rassurais-je._

_**-Bien sur que si.**_

_**-Non pas du tout.**_

_**-J'ai jamais le dessus avez toi,**__ bougonna-t-il..._

_**-La n'est pas la question Edward.**_

_Je le fixai, essayant tant bien que mal de le résonner._

_**-Tu sais ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? C'est que tu te prends beaucoup trop au sérieux.**_

_**-C'est faux, arête,**__ dit-il en se renfrognant._

_**-Je te dit que si. Essaye de te dérider,**__ le contrais-je._

_**-Ça y est je suis déridé. Bon on parle d'autre chose.**_

_Un mince sourire -factice, bien entendu- apparu sur son visage pour appuyer ses paroles._

_**-Bien, **__fis-je semblant d'abandonner._

_J'allais lui montrer moi comment se dérider. Je fis la première grimace qui me vint, ouvrant mes yeux de manière exagéré tout en souriant niaisement._

_**-Ho, mais qu'est ce tu fais la ?**_

_Je n'arrêtais pas, exagérant encore plus ma grimace._

_**-Ça me déconcentre tu peux arrêter,**__ tenta-t-il._

_Je ne l'écoutais pas. Après tout, ses rires se faisaient rares en l'observant bien. La plupart du temps c'était pour paraître poli ou pour se faire bien voir qu'il riait au blague vaseuse d'un riche homme d'affaire, mais rien dans son rire n'était franc._

_**-Ça suffit.**_

_Comme si j'allais l'écouter, j'étais sur la bonne voie. Un semblant d'amusement colorait son visage. Il commençait à baisser sa garde et faire tomber son masque sérieux._

_-__**Arête je te dis, **__s'acharna-t-il._

_Une nouvelle moue de ma part et enfin un mince sourire plus vrai que le premier fendit son visage, étirant ses lèvres dans un sourire en coin si craquant. Il donnait l'impression de rayonner._

_**-Ça y est tu souris, **__m'exclamais-je avec entrain._

_**-Non.**_

_Son entêtement m'exaspérait, un peu de frivolité lui ferait du bien. A quoi bon vivre, si on ne se laissait pas divertir._

_**-Non ?**_

_Il ne me répondit pas, me laissant toujours contorsionner sur mon siège pour le regarder. Un dernier essaie pour le faire rire en grimaçant marcha car il se tourna pour me fixer, cachant mal son hilarité._

_**-Tu vas arrêter ?**__ s'esclaffa-t-il._

_**-Tu as le droit de rire, tu sais. J'te promet je le dirais a personne, **__le taquinais-je_

_Pendant se court instant, j'étais vraiment heureuse. Plus proche que jamais d'Edward. Voilà pourquoi tout naturellement je plaçais délicatement ma main dans la douceur de celle d'Edward. Le temps n'avait aucune conséquence sur moi, les secondes passaient et je ne remarquais que nos mains enlacées. _»

Reconstruire ma vie après ce drame allait être difficile. Mais je savais que d'une certaine manière, Edward voudrait que je recommence tout, quitte à l'oublier. Chose évidemment qui n'arrivera pas.  
Trouver un appartement, changer de lycée... Je devais recommencer avec de bonnes bases, loin d'ici.  
Je me demande souvent ce qu'aurait été ma vie si Edward était encore présent. Si notre relation aurait été l'histoire d'un été, d'une année ; d'une vie. Désormais, il n'existe plus que dans ma mémoire.

Est-ce qu'Edward avait réussi son pari, m'avait-il mis dans son lit ?  
Je vous laisse deviner. Auquel cas, son journal est plutôt bien renseigné.

**« **Encore plus machiavélique qu'il n'est séduisant, il n'a jamais proféré une seule parole sans quelques projets malhonnêtes. De toutes celles qu'il a conquise il n'en est pas qui en ait à s'en plaindre. Fuyez le à tout prix... » CRUEL INTENTIONS

* * *

Alors vos impressions sur ce One-shot?

A bientôt pour celui arrivé en deuxième position.


	3. Deuxième ONE SHOT

Nous vous présentons maintenant l'OS arrivé à la deuxième position de notre concours.

* * *

**Inspiré du film** : La liste de Schindler

**Couple** : Emmett / Rosalie

**Auteur** : Mélanie (rosalie – x – Emmett – x - Fic . skyblog . com) enlever les espaces

**Titre** : L'amour de l'ennemi

* * *

Helen venait de terminer son chignon, Rosalie se regardai dans le miroir posté en face d'elle. Elle était comme qui dirait parfaite : Une blonde aux yeux bleus. Elle pris congé auprès de la servante pour se diriger dans sa chambre. En passant dans le couloir, il sentit sa présence. Il posai son pistolet à terre, extirpai une bouffée de fumée de sa cigarette.

**_Rosalie ? Ma douce. Où es-tu ?**

Elle se retourna et entrai dans la salon, là elle le vit de dos assis sur sa chaise en bois sur sa terrasse, torse nu. Elle s'approchait à pas lents, hésitante.

**_Oui, Amon ? Que puis-je faire pour vous ?** Demandait-elle doucement afin de ne pas l'énerver

_Rien ma douce, et cet enfant il pousse ?

Il se leva de sa chaise vint vers elle et commençait à toucher son ventre. Malgré sa robe, elle sentit les doigt gelé de son mari et eu des frissons.

_Je dois voir le médecin aujourd'hui.

**_Je suis certain que cette fois-ci sera la bonne.**

Il commençait à remonter ses mains au niveau des bras de Rosalie, puis ses épaules, il prit la tête de la jeune femme entre ses mains, rapprochai son visage et l'embrassai sur le front, le nez, la bouche. Il l'obligea à ouvrir sa bouche afin que sa langue puisse trouver celle de Rosalie. Ils échangèrent des baisers langoureux. Ils auraient pu même faire l'amour sur la table si un homme vêtu d'un uniforme ne les coupa pas.

**_Herr Goeth ! Un nouveau camion vient d'arriver plein de détenus.**

Amon se redressa du corps de sa femme allongé sur la table, sa robe relevée au niveau de ses cuisses. Il remit en place ses cheveux.

**_J'arrive tout de suite Miller !**

L'homme sortit de la pièce, Amon quittai Rosalie et partit se vêtir.

Rosalie devait retrouver Helen dehors où cette dernière arrosait les quelques plantes que la demeure disposait pour lui demander de laver quelques vêtements. Sans le savoir, Rosalie sortit en même temps que Amon qui avait vêtu son uniforme de commandant. Ses yeux se fixait à quelques mètres qui l'a séparait du camp. Des hommes et des femmes, vêtus pauvrement, une étoile jaune sur leurs hauts avec comme indication ''Juifs''. Elle savait ce qu'ils pourraient leur arriver. Ils seront sélectionnés, certains ne rentreront même pas dans le camp et rencontrerons la mort suprême. Elle vit au loin son mari, cigarette en bouche, pistolet en mains. Il parlait aux gens, il demandait à certain de s'agenouiller. Puis... Ils s'écroulèrent. Plusieurs hommes sont entrés dans le camp, il en restait encore d'autre.

Parmi eux, Rosalie reconnut un homme. Emmett Friegman. Son voisin d'immeuble avant que tout cela éclate. Un ami. Une larme se mit à couler le long de sa joue. Elle détourna la tête et rentrai dans sa demeure, oubliant totalement l'ordre qu'elle devait donner à Helen.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un homme entra dans le salon où Rosalie prenait son thé. Elle reconnut son médecin. L'homme l'analysa, lui fit faire des tests. Le résultat fut le même que d'habitude.

**_Vous n'êtes pas enceinte. Je suis navré.**

Une fois de plus, Rosalie était dans la crainte de l'annoncer à Amon. Le médecin repartit, laissant la jeune femme seule, et perdue. Helen avait tout entendu, elle vint voir Rosalie.

**_Vous voulez un autre Thé, madame ?**

**_Non**, dit Rosalie en sanglotant. **Ne faites rien Helen.**

Rosalie passai le reste de sa journée allongée sur son lit. Vers huit heures du soir, Amon rentrai dans sa demeure. Elle l'entendit qui donnait des ordres à la servante. Ses pas se rapprochèrent de la chambre. Amon avait retiré son manteau et était seulement vêtu d'une chemise blanche et de son pantalon.

**_Ma douce...**

**_Bonsoir Amon,** fit Rosalie.

Il retirai ses bottes, quelques mèches de cheveux s'étaient échappés. Il sourit à Rosalie.

**_Vais-je être père d'ici quelques mois ?**

Il avait tant d'espoir, tant envie d'avoir un héritier. Rosalie tremblai de tout ses membres, elle respira.

**_Non. Vous ne le serez pas. Je...Je ne suis pas enceinte.**

Le sourire d'Amon disparut au fil des secondes qui passaient. Des secondes interminables.

**_Vous n'êtes pas ENCEINTE ?**

**_Non. Je suis navré.**

**_NAVRÉ DE QUOI ?** Criait-il.

Rosalie reculai jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit collée au mur. Amon se leva du lit où il était assis, il prit Rosalie par son bras et la poussa violemment sur le lit. Elle était sur le dos, le suppliant d'arrêter mais quand il est en colère, elle sait qu'il est dangereux. Il l'a frappa au visage, d'instinct, Rosalie se mit sur le dos. Elle portait toujours cette robe. Il appuya sur sa tête pour ne pas qu'elle se retourne, bloqua ses poignets d'une main et de l'autre, il ouvrit sa fermeture éclair de son pantalon. Il releva la robe de sa femme, arracha sa culotte. Rosalie paniquait, elle pleurait suppliant quelqu'un de l'aider. Helen était de l'autre côté de la porte et entendait tout, elle ne pouvait pas entrer car la porte était fermé à clef. Pourtant, elle voulait aider cette femme, Rosalie était si gentille avec elle.

Le lendemain matin, Amon exerçait toujours son activité matinale qui était de tuer des prisonniers du camp depuis sa terrasse. Rosalie sortit dans le salon, une fois de plus Helen l'aida à manger, se coiffer.

À onze heures du matin, Amon du s'absenter pour la capitale afin de participer à des rafles. Rosalie, savait qu'il ne rentrerait pas avant la tombée de la nuit et en profita pour sortir dehors. Une fois de plus, elle se retrouva face à face avec l'entrée du camp. Une idée lui vint en tête quand elle repensa à son ancien voisin et son ami, Emmett.

Elle pourrait entrée dedans pour faire semblant de voir comment se passe la vie dans les camps et ce ne serait pas compliqué : Elle était la femme du commandant et qui est le directeur également.

Helen lui avait peigné ses cheveux merveilleusement bien, elle avait un chapeau et s'était apprêtée avec son long manteau bien chaud, ses gants.

**_Madame, vous ne pouvait pas entrer...** fit un soldat à l'entrée.

**_Oh, je suis Rosalie Goeth, la femme du commandant.**

**_Oh, je sais Frau Goeth mais c'est très dangereux dedans.**

**_Je vous en supplie. Je n'en ai que pour quelques minutes, je vais aux infirmeries demander s'il n'y a pas de blesser.**

**_D'accord, mais faites attention.**

**_Danke !**

Rosalie pénétra dans le camp, ses gens étaient épuisés et travaillaient très dur. Elle le cherchait, mais ne savait pas où le trouver. Elle se dirigea vers l'une des infirmeries. Une femme l'accueillit.

**_Je peux vous aider, Frau Goeth ?**

**_Oui, je cherche un jeune homme. Emmett Friegman.**

**_Oh ! Un grand brun ?**

**_Oui.**

D'un signe de tête elle fit : ''Il est derrière''. Rosalie remercia la femme et se dirigea vers Emmett. Il était allongé sur un lit blanc, un pansement autour de son avant bras.

**_Rosalie...** fit-il doucement

**_Bonjour Emmett. Qu'est ce que tu as ?**

**_Une balle. Que j'ai pris ce matin, provenant de la terrasse de ta maison.**

Ils discutèrent longtemps. Il parlait des conditions de vie au sein du camp. De leurs travaux. Rosalie voulut craquer à l'écoute de ceci mais elle pensait qu'elle n'en avait pas le droit. Dans la salle, plus personne n'était présent. Rosalie se redressa du lit où elle était assise, mais Emmett l'embrassa sur la bouche. Il se mit à dire tout doucement ''N'oublie pas ce que nous avons vécu, toi et moi''.

Ils ont étés amants puis quand la guerre a éclaté, Rosalie voulait protéger Emmett mais ce dernier la supplié de partir loin. C'est sur les routes qu'elle rencontra Amon Goeth, elle ne voulait que vivre. Tout était planifié dans sa vie jusqu'à la réapparition d'Emmett la veille.

Le soir, Rosalie confit à Helen son histoire. Cette dernière promis de ne rien révéler. Vers vingt-et-une heure, Amon rentra dans la maison en compagnie de quelques soldats.

Ils ont passé la nuit à se saouler.

Les jours passèrent et dés que Rosalie pouvait voir Emmett, elle y allait. Personne ne soupçonnait qu'elle ne venait que pour lui. Un jour, elle lui avoua : ''Quand tout cela sera fini, je te promet que je resterai avec toi''. Emmett voulait y croire, mais il savait qu'il se passerait quelque chose qui gâcherait tout.

Un beau matin, Rosalie décida de quitter sa chambre pour rendre encore une fois une visite à Emmett. Ils avaient failli faire l'amour mais, une infirmière rentrai au même moment.

_**Frau Goeth, un soldat vous appelle.**

Étonnée, Rosalie quitta Emmett et courut à l'entrée, le soldat Miller l'attendait.

**_Frau Goeth, votre mari veux vous parler.**

**_Quand est-il rentré ?**

**_Il y a quelques minutes.**

Elle pensait qu'il ne devait rentré que le soir, mais apparemment, elle s'était trompée.

Elle pénétra dans le salon, une marre de sang était étalée au sol, elle s'approcha et Helen était à terre, une balle avait traversée sa tête, ses yeux étaient vitreux. Rosalie s'écroula à cette vue.

**_Elle n'a pas voulu me dire où tu étais. Elle a fini comme les autres.**

Cette voix était celle d'Amon. Rosalie se relevai alors pour faire face à Amon.

**_Pourquoi tu me fais ça Rosalie ?**

**_Faire quoi ?** Demandait-elle

**_Pourquoi vas-tu voir ce juif ?**

Rosalie était épuisée elle pleurait. Elle cracha le morceau.

**_Parce que je l'aime ! Vous pouvez me tuer, cela ne changerai rien !**

**_C'est ce que je comptais faire. Pendant que Miller est venu vous chercher, un autre s'est chargé d'Emmett.**

Il tendit son arme à feu de fait qu'elle était face à Rosalie.

**_Tu va aller le rejoindre !**

**_Avec plaisir !**

Elle s'agenouilla, il mit le bout de son arme sur son front.

**_Je t'aimais Rosalie**.

**_Mais ce n'était pas réciproque.**

Il appuya sur la détente.

**Mars 1943, Cracovie. Camp de de concentration de P****ł****asz****ó****w. **

**Durant la seconde guerre mondiale. **

* * *

Vos impressions?

Et le troisième OS en suivant.**  
**


	4. Troisième ONE SHOT

Nous vous présentons maintenant l'OS arrivé à la troisième position de notre concours.

* * *

**Inspiré du film** : Titanic

**Couple** : Edward / Bella

**Auteur** : Mélodie

* * *

**"Vous ne devriez pas faire ça."****  
**  
Je sursautai, me retenant de justesse à la balustrade qui se trouvait juste derrière moi. Il s'en était fallu de peu avant que je ne tombe dans le vide...

Mon cœur battait douloureusement dans ma poitrine à cette pensée... était-ce de la peur... la peur de mourir?

Une silhouette se tenait à ma gauche, les avant-bras accoudés à la balustrade. Je regardai cette personne du coin de l'œil; à première vue elle ne me regardait pas. Depuis combien de temps était-elle là? Depuis combien de temps m'observait-elle? Depuis le début? Juste à la fin?

**"J'y ai pensé moi aussi, vous savez?" **Encore cette voix. Calme et tendre. Suivie d'un rire désabusé.

Je fronçai les sourcils, statufié. Je ne savais pas vraiment si je devais parler ou bouger. Y avait-il d'autres personnes derrière moi, regardant la scène comme s'il s'agissait d'un show télévisé? A bien y penser ça n'aurait pas été différent de ce qu'avait été ma vie depuis le procès... Je déglutis à cette pensée. M'enfonçant davantage dans ma décision d'en finir.

**"J'y ai pensé... souvent... trop souvent. Mais au final si vous sautez dans le vide. A cet endroit précis du monde. Qui le saura? Qui se rendra compte que vous avez subitement disparu? Sans doute personne. Ou en tout cas pas tout de suite. Est-ce vraiment cela que l'on souhaite lorsque l'on meurt? Une mort anonyme? Discrète et sans témoin? Personne pour pleurer sur notre cercueil. Personne pour dire à quel point on a pu être aimé... Est-ce vraiment cela que l'on désire lorsqu'on se donne la mort?"**Encore ce rire désabusé... tellement triste et tellement franc.

Je ne répondis pas. Que pouvais-je répondre à ça? Une déclaration si intime faite à l'inconnu que je suis.  
Me parler si ouvertement alors que quelques minutes auparavant je m'étais moi-même décidé à sauter dans le vide. Peut-être était-ce la raison... Peut-être que cette inconnue se confiait à moi parce que je ne pourrais jamais en dire un mot si je me décidais à juste lâcher prise.

**"Mais peu importe n'est-ce pas?** Repris cette voix. **Peu importe ce que je pense. Vous sauterez. Parce que vous avez fini de croire en la vie. Parce que vous avez abandonnez l'idée, même infime, que tout peut changer. Que vous êtes si persuadé que plus rien n'en vaut la peine, qu'il n'y a plus aucune raison de se rattacher à son instinct de survie...»****  
**  
J'avais tournai la tête vers mon interlocuteur durant sa tirade. Attentif à ce qu'il avait à me dire.

**"En somme vous avez perdu ce qui retient tout Homme debout."**

L'inconnue laissa sa dernière phrase en suspens. Ne disant plus rien pendant plusieurs secondes... interminables. Mais je n'avais pas envie de parler. Pas envie de dire quoique ce soit. J'avais peur qu'elle s'en aille. Peur de m'adresser à elle.

Et puis son visage se tourna lentement vers moi. Son regard d'un chocolat pur se planta directement dans le mien- sans doute émeraude à la lumière des astres.

Je scrutai ce visage étranger, avec cette voix devenue rapidement familière. Son expression était neutre, malgré ses confidences. Malgré la situation.

Le silence régnait entre nous. Calme. Assourdissant. Reposant. Gênant. Juste le bruit des vagues se heurtant au bateau. Juste ses longs cheveux bruns virevoltant au gré du vent. Juste mon cœur frappant durement contre ma poitrine.

Je vis ses lèvres bougés pour former des mots. Je ne crus cependant pas entendre sa voix. Juste un murmure. Lointain. Implacable.

"Vous avez perdu espoir."

Cette affirmation. Raisonnant dans ma tête comme une fin. Le bout d'un parcours. L'approche imminente d'une décision à prendre.

Je détournai mon visage du sien. Regardant en bas. Avais-je perdu espoir? Après tout ce qui s'était passé dans ma vie? Après tout ce que j'avais subi de perte, de souffrance, d'amour malsain, de haine... Après avoir perdu ma seule famille... l'avoir envoyé là où elle ne pourrait jamais plus me faire de mal. Après avoir dû subir les regards des autres sur ma vie, les remarques ironiques et pathétiques des médias sur ce que j'avais pu subir dans mon enfance... Même en sentant encore les blessures dans mon dos. La cicatrice sur mon arcade droite... Même après tout ça... Avais-je vraiment perdu espoir?

Comme voulant répondre à ma question muette, mon corps se crispa, mes mains raffermirent leur prise derrière moi, mon pou se mit à battre davantage et je manquai d'air, pris soudainement de panique...

Finalement j'avais peur... peur de mourir.

* * *

La suite ne comprend aucun classement, ce sont seulement les autres OS participants.

Vos impressions pour ce 3ème OS?


	5. OS participant

Nous vous présentons un autre OS participant au concours.

Les trois premiers étaient classés maintenant ne tenez pas compte de l'ordre de la publication, ça ne représente pas un classement quelque conque, c'est tout à fait aléatoire.

* * *

**Inspiré du film** : Lullaby for Pi

**Couple** : Edward / Bella

**Auteur** : Emy-Lyne

* * *

Trois ans déjà. Trois ans que Kate était partie. La femme de ma vie. Trois ans que mon existence ne se résumait qu'à survivre.

A la mort de Kate j'avais été anéanti. Mon monde s'écroulait. Elle était ma force, elle me poussait à aller toujours plus loin, à tenter toujours plus de choses, à essayer. Sans elle je n'étais rien, je n'existais que par elle.

Depuis trois ans je vivais dans cette chambre d'hôtel. La même que Kate et moi avions partagés durant quatre ans. On avait prévu d'acquérir un appartement et de fonder une famille. Cet appart je l'avais acheté. Seul. Mais je n'y mettais que rarement les pieds. Je restais dans cette chambre, à regarder de vieux films en noir et blanc, à côté du téléphone. Par ce que ce téléphone était devenu une bouée de sauvetage. Même si une part de moi savait que cela était impossible j'attendais toujours le coup de fils qui m'aurait permis de revivre. Un simple coup de fils m'annonçant que Kate m'attendait quelque part, que son décès n'était qu'un malentendu. J'espérais entendre sa voix me dire qu'elle était là, qu'elle était revenue. Alors à chaque fois que la sonnerie retentissait je me précipitais pour répondre. Mais ce n'était jamais elle.

Les rares fois où je sortais de cette chambre étaient pour me rendre à la librairie où je travaillais. J'adorais ce boulot autrefois. Maintenant j'y allais par ce qu'il fallait bien que je paye la chambre d'hôtel. Deux soirs par semaine je jouais du piano dans un bar de Seattle. Pas que j'ai un grand succès, je ne croyais plus en la musique, mon inspiration était partie en même temps que Kate. Mais c'était plutôt bien payé alors je jouais des partitions que d'autres avait écrites. Mes compositions je ne les jouaient plus. Toutes me paraissaient vides de sens, sans intérêt, fades.

Ce soir ne dérogeais pas à la règle. J'avais joué pendant deux heures pour des personnes qui s'en fichaient pas mal. Je rentrais rapidement à l'hôtel. Emmett, le gérant, était là, derrière son comptoir, une cigarette à la bouche, un verre de bourbon posé devant lui. Je m'approchais et lui posais la question que je lui posais toujours en rentrant.

**Il n'y a pas eu d'appel pour moi ?**

Il secoua négativement la tête. Je m'accoudais devant lui et il me tendit une cigarette. Je la pris et l'allumait alors qu'il me servait un verre de whisky.

**T'as une sale gueule Ed.** Me dit Emmett en soufflant un nuage de fumé.

Je tirais une bouffée sur ma clope avant de répondre.

**J'ai mal dormis hier soir.**

**Ça ne change pas de d'habitude.**

Je ne répondis pas. Ça ne servait à rien.

**Il passe « Laughing Gas » de Chaplin cette nuit. Ça pourrait être intéressant.** Enchaina Emmett.

**Pourquoi pas ?**

Je bu mon whisky d'une traite. Le liquide doré me brula la gorge mais j'en avais besoin.

**Je monte.** Dis-je à Emmett en écrasant ma cigarette.

**Essaye de dormir un peu.**

Je hochais la tête.

J'entrais dans la chambre et quittais mes chaussures. Je retirais mon manteau, mon pantalon et ma chemise et les posaient sur le valet de chambre en bois à côté de la fenêtre. J'allais ensuite faire un tour à la salle de bain pour me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Emmett avait raison, j'avais une sale tête. Ma peau déjà pâle à l'origine devenait de plus en plus blanche au fil des jours et les cernes violettes sous mes yeux dénotaient un manque de sommeil évident. A ce rythme-là, dans deux mois je ressemblerais à un zombi. Mais ce ne serait que la continuité des choses, je me sentais déjà comme tel. J'étais mort à l'intérieur. Une fois rafraîchis je regagnais mon lit. J'allumais la télé et me laissais distraire par les images.

Mes yeux commencèrent à me piquer et je sentais que je n'allais pas tarder à tomber de sommeil. Je me callais plus profondément dans l'oreiller espérant que ce repos serait revigorant.

Des pas précipités dans le couloir me réveillèrent en sursaut. Je jetais un regard au réveil. Trois heures passée. J'avais dormis à peine une demi-heure. La personne dans le couloir essayait d'ouvrir les portes de manière très peu discrète. Mais qu'est-ce qu'Emmett foutait ?

Je commençais à me lever pour aller voir ce qui se passait quand la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit. Une femme entra en trombe et se précipita dans la salle de bain avant de fermer la porte. Je restais quelques secondes abasourdis puis me repris. J'allais devant la porte et tentais de l'ouvrir en vain. Elle était verrouillée. Je donnais trois coups contre le bois.

**Eh ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?** Demandais-je.

Pas de réponse.

**C'est ma chambre, vous n'avez rien à y faire ! Sortez de là !**

Toujours rien. Je commençais à m'inquiéter.

**Vous allez bien ? Madame ?**

Une petite voix étouffée me répondit enfin.

**Mademoiselle.**

**Très bien, ravis de l'apprendre. Mais ce que je voudrais savoir c'est ce que vous foutez dans ma salle de bain.**

**C'était la seule chambre ouverte.**

**Ça ne vous donne pas le droit d'entrée comme ça. Je vais aller chercher le gérant.**

Je commençais à m'éloigner quand la jeune femme m'arrêta.

**Non attendez !**

Je me rapprochais de la porte.

**J'aimerais rester ici cette nuit.**

**Vous avez qu'à vous prendre une chambre.**

**Je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi.**

**Vous êtes SDF ?**

**Non !**

**Alors pourquoi vous êtes là ?**

**Je ne savais pas où aller. Je ne voulais pas rentrer chez moi.**

Je m'assis devant la porte close et calais ma tête contre le chambranle.

**Et vous vous êtes dit qu'ici vous seriez bien.**

**Oui.**

**Pourquoi ?**

**Je ne sais pas. Une intuition.**

Je roulais des yeux et allumais une cigarette. Le sommeil m'avait définitivement quitté pour ce soir.

**C'est quoi votre prénom ?** Demandais-je.

**Bella.**

**Bella. Ok.**

**Et vous ?**

**Edward.**

**Merci Edward.**

**De quoi ?**

**De m'autoriser à rester ici cette nuit.**

**Du moment que vous ne foutez pas le bordel ça ne me gêne pas. Mais je vous préviens que demain, enfin, dans moins de quatre heures, je prendrais ma douche dans cette salle de bain, peu importe si vous y êtes encore. Je défoncerais la porte s'il le faut.**

**Je serais partie.**

**Bien.**

Je me levais.

**Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?**

**Non, ça ira. Merci.**

J'allais m'allonger sur mon lit, éteignis ma cigarette et me tournais sur le côté. Je pensais que je n'arriverais pas à dormir mais mes paupières se fermèrent et je ne les rouvris que trois heures plus tard. Je me redressais et jetais un regard à la porte de salle de bain. Elle était ouverte, Bella était partie, comme elle l'avait dit. Je me levais et allais prendre une douche avant d'aller à la librairie. Je descendis les escaliers et passais devant Emmett assis devant une tasse fumante.

**Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu hier soir ?** Lui demandais-je.

**De quoi tu parles ?** S'étonna-t-il en buvant une gorgé de café.

**Une fille est venue s'enfermer dans ma salle de bain cette nuit.**

**C'est vrai ?**

**Bien sûr que c'est vrai.**

**Je n'ai vu passer personne. Mais je me suis endormi un peu après que tu sois monté.**

Je ne répondis pas. Après tout, elle était partie. Et pourquoi elle était venue s'enfermé dans ma chambre ne me regardais pas. Je souhaitais une bonne journée à Emmett et allais travailler.

C'est fatigué que je rentrais à l'hôtel. Emmett n'était pas derrière son comptoir alors je montais directement dans ma chambre. Je posais mes affaires sur le valet et voulu allé me rafraîchir mais à ma grande surprise la porte de la salle de bain était fermée.

**Bella ?** Demandais-je.

**Oui.**

**T'es revenue.**

Je la tutoyais, après tout elle avait passé la nuit dernière dans ma chambre.

**Oui.**

**Pourquoi ?**

**J'aime bien ta compagnie.**

**Tu ne veux pas sortir de là ? **

**Non. Je suis bien ici.**

**Tu pourrais me passer un gant humide et une serviette s'il te plaît.**

J'entendis l'eau couler puis le cliquetis du verrou de la porte et celle-ci s'entrebâilla. Une petite main sortie alors, me tendant ce que j'avais demandé.

**Merci.** Dis-je en prenant le gant et la serviette.

Bella referma la porte à clé. Je soupirais et me passais le gant sur le visage.

**Parle-moi.** Me dit-elle soudain.

**Que veux-tu que je te dise ?**

**Je ne sais pas. Ce que tu veux**.

Je me passais une main dans les cheveux. Je n'avais jamais vraiment aimé parler, surtout pour ne rien dire. Je dis alors la première chose qui me passa par la tête.

**Tu as mangé ?**

**Non.**

**J'ai faim, je vais commander un truc tu veux quelque chose ?**

**Oui.**

**Quoi ?**

**Ce que tu veux.**

**Qu'est-ce que tu aimes ?**

**Je ne suis pas difficile.**

**Repas français ?**

**Ça me va.**

Je me dirigeais vers le téléphone et composais le numéro d'un restaurant français qui livrait à domicile. Je commandais le repas et pris également une bouteille de vin. J'allais ensuite m'asseoir contre la porte de la salle de bain.

**Tu ne veux pas ouvrir cette porte ? On pourrait se parler face à face.**

**J'aime bien te parler comme ça. C'est plus facile pour moi.**

**De parler à une porte ?**

**En quelque sorte.**

**Tu es arrivée il y a longtemps ?**

**Non, dix minutes avant toi.**

**J'aurais dû arriver dix minutes avant alors.**

**Je peux prendre un bain ?**

**Fais-toi plaisir. **

Je l'entendis se lever puis le froissement d'un tissu qui tombe au sol. L'eau se mis à couler puis Bella entra dans la baignoire.

**Il y a du savon sur le lavabo.** Lui dis-je.

**Je sais.**

Evidement.

Le livreur apporta le repas, je le payais et retournais m'asseoir près de la porte.

**Le dîner est servi. **

**J'arrive**. Lança Bella.

Je l'entendis sortir de l'eau. Deux minutes plus tard elle entrebâillait la porte. Je lui passais une assiette. J'allais lui donner un verre de vin avant de me raviser.

**T'es majeur au moins ?** Lui demandais-je.

**Bien sûr.**

Je lui tendis alors le verre.

Elle referma la porte et je commençais à manger.

**Quel âge as-tu ?** Me demanda-t-elle après un petit moment de silence.

**Vingt-sept ans. Et toi ?**

**Dix-sept.**

**Quoi ? Mais tu m'as dit que tu étais majeur. Tes parents savent où tu es ? Tu sais que je pourrais avoir de gros problèmes avec tes conneries ?** Paniquais-je.

Je l'entendis rire de l'autre côté de la porte et je me calmais immédiatement.

**Ah ah, très drôle Bella. Sérieusement je suis mort de rire.** Dis-je, ironique.

**C'était trop tentant.**

**Alors, quel âge tu as réellement ?**

**Vingt- trois.**

Je hochais la tête même si elle ne pouvait pas le voir.

**C'est très bon. Me dit-elle au bout d'un moment. Et le vin est succulent.**

**C'est un très bon restaurant. J'y allais souvent avant.**

**Tu n'y va plus ?**

**Non.**

**Pourquoi ?**

Je laissais passer un petit moment avant de répondre.

**Ce n'est plus pareil maintenant.**

**Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?**

**Ma femme est morte.**

Un silence suivis, que Bella fini par rompre.

**Ça fait longtemps ?**

**Trois ans.**

**C'est pour ça que tu restes ici ?**

**Oui.**

**Je n'ai jamais su quoi dire dans ce genre de situation**. S'excusa-t-elle.

**Alors ne dis rien. **

Je terminais mon repas et bu une gorgé de vin.

**Tu dors là cette nuit ?** Demandais-je.

**Oui.**

**Tu veux une couverture ?**

**Je veux bien. Et un oreiller aussi si tu as.**

Je me levais et allais prendre une couette et un coussin dans la commode qui me servait également de meuble télé.

**Tiens. **Dis-je à Bella.

Elle ouvrit la porte et pris ce que je lui tendais.

**Merci.**

Elle la referma tout de suite après.

**Je pourrais te voir un jour ?** Demandais-je.

**Je ne sais pas.**

**Ce n'est pas équitable. Tu m'a vu et moi non.**

**Tu m'a vu hier.**

**Tu es passée comme une flèche, je n'ai aperçu que tes cheveux.**

**C'est déjà un début.**

Je soupirais et me rassis près de la porte.

**Tu as des cartes ?** Me demanda-t-elle.

**Oui.**

**On fait une partie ?**

**Comment ?**

**On passe les cartes sous la porte. **

**Ouais. Je vais les chercher.**

**Tu ne triche pas hein ?**

**Jamais.**

Cela faisais presque trois semaines que Bella venait s'enfermer dans ma salle de bain tous les soirs. J'avais pris l'habitude de l'avoir près de moi. Sa compagnie me faisait du bien et j'oubliais un peu mes soucis. J'avais appris qu'elle faisait de la photographie et qu'elle arrivait à en vivre. Elle m'avait montré quelques clichés et je trouvais qu'elle avait un certain talent. Ce soir, comme tous les soirs depuis trois semaines je montais dans ma chambre en sachant que j'allais y trouver Bella.

Je poussais la porte et appelais.

**Bella ?**

**Dans la salle de bain !**

**C'est très original.**

Je me déshabillais et m'assis contre la porte.

Répondit-elle d'une petite voix.** Tu veux manger quoi ce soir ?**

**Un hamburger. Avec des frites.**

**Coca ?**

**Non de l'eau.**

**Je vais repartir ce soir.**

**Pourquoi ?**

**Je dois jouer au club. **

**Tu vas rentrer tard ?**

**Je pense, oui.**

**Tu manges avec moi ?**

**Je ne vais pas avoir le temps. Je commande ce que tu veux et tu ouvriras au livreur.**

**D'accord. **Répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

J'allais jusqu'au téléphone et commandais son repas avant de m'habiller.

**J'y vais**. L'informais-je.

**A tout à l'heure. Sois prudent.**

**Ne t'en fait pas pour moi.**

J'informais Emmett que Bella était toujours dans ma salle de bain. Il s'y était fait à force, cela ne le dérangeait pas. Et bien qu'il ne me l'ais jamais dit j'étais sûr qu'il savait à quoi elle ressemblait.

J'entrais dans le club et allais saluer Jasper, le parton. Il était derrière le bar, en train d'essuyer des verres.

**Salut Edward. Prêt pour ce soir ?**

**Oui.**

**Qu'est-ce que tu vas jouer ?**

**Des compos.**

Il se figea et me regarda surpris.

**Tu as composé de nouvelles chansons ?**

**Ouais.**

Il sourit et je ne pus m'empêcher de faire de même.

J'avais retrouvé un peu d'inspiration et je le devais à Bella. Depuis qu'elle était entrée dans ma salle de bain je me sentais renaitre peu à peu. Je voulais qu'elle reste dans ma vie, qu'elle ne sorte jamais de cette salle de bain. Mais je voulais qu'elle m'en ouvre la porte. Je voulais voir son visage, voir ses yeux. Et je savais qu'elle le ferait un jour.

J'allais dans les coulisses et attendis qu'il soit vingt heures pour entrer sur scène. Lentement j'avançais jusqu'au piano et commençais à caresser les touches. A ce moment-là je me perdis dans un autre monde. Il n'y avait plus que le piano et moi. Et Bella. Les multiples représentations que je m'en étais faite passèrent devant mes yeux. Je jouais les mélodies que j'avais composées et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps j'éprouvais du plaisir à jouer. Du coin de l'œil je vis que les personnes présentent étaient attentives à ce qui sortait de mon instrument. Je n'étais pas qu'un bruit de fond, une musique d'ambiance, ils m'écoutaient vraiment.

Je terminais le dernier morceau et relevais enfin la tête. Les gens applaudirent et je sentis un sourire étirer mes lèvres. Je laissais mon regard dériver sur la salle quand je l'aperçue. Elle était là. Assise au bar. Elle me regardait. J'étais sûr que c'était elle, je le sentais.

Je me levais et descendis de la scène. Je m'approchais lentement, comme si le fait d'aller plus vite pouvait la faire fuir. Je m'arrêtais à un mètre d'elle pour la contempler. Sa peau était pâle, ses cheveux brun ondulaient sur ses épaules, de grands yeux chocolat me fixaient prudemment, sa bouche parfaitement dessinée esquissa un sourire timide.

**Salut.** Souffla-t-elle.

**Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** Demandais-je, incapable de dire autre chose.

Je vis son sourire se faner.

**Tu me manquais. Et je voulais t'entendre jouer.**

**Je te manquais ?**

Je vis ses joues prendre une teinte rosé et elle baissa les yeux sur ses mains.

Je m'approchais d'elle et posais une main sur sa joue.

Sa peau était douce et chaude.

Elle releva son regard sur moi et je ne pus m'empêcher de la prendre dans mes bras.

Elle parut surprise au début puis se laissa aller contre moi. Tenir son petit corps contre le mien me fis un bien fou, je me sentais vivant, entier.

Je me reculais légèrement pour la voir. Elle était belle, bien plus que ce que j'avais pu imaginer.

**Je suis content de te voir enfin.**

Elle me sourit.

**Tu n'es pas trop déçu ?** Me demanda-t-elle.

**Comment pourrais-je l'être ?**

Elle se détacha de moi et recula doucement.

**Je vais y aller, il est déjà tard.** Me dit-elle.

**Tu veux boire quelque chose ?**

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte, pas déjà, je voulais pouvoir la contempler encore.

**Non, merci. Je n'ai pas soif.**

**Je peux te raccompagner ?**

Elle hocha la tête et je pris rapidement mes affaires avant de saluer Jasper et de la suivre.

Nous marchâmes un moment le long des rues désertes à cette heure tardive. Elle s'arrêta devant un immeuble quelque peu délabré.

**Voilà, c'est ici.** M'informa-t-elle.

**Bon, très bien.**

Je ne savais pas quoi faire pour la retenir d'avantage. Alors je lui posais une question qui me trottait en tête.

**Tu ne veux pas dormir dans ma salle de bain ?**

**Non, je vais dormir chez moi cette nuit.**

**Tu viendras demain.**

**Je ne sais pas encore.**

Je baissais la tête. Alors elle n'allait plus revenir ? Elle allait me laisser seul maintenant que je l'avais vu, maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus de mystère ?

**Je ne pourrais jamais remplacer Kate**. Me dit-elle alors.

**Je ne te demande pas ça.**

**Mais tu restes dans cette chambre dans le seul but de ne pas louper un coup de fils qui ne viendra jamais.**

**Tu te trompes. Si je reste dans cette chambre maintenant, c'est par ce que tu y es aussi. J'ai réalisé que Kate ne reviendra pas et qu'il fallait que j'avance. Et c'est grâce à toi.**

Elle rougit et je me penchais lentement vers elle. Je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes et elle répondit à mon baisé. J'étais tombé amoureux d'elle petit à petit et je me rendais compte que j'étais à présent incapable de la laisser partir.

**Edward.** Me dit-elle en se reculant.

**Oui.**

**Tu me ferais visiter ton appartement ? J'aimerais bien voir à quoi ressemble la salle de bain.**

Je ris.

**Tu veux dormir dans une nouvelle baignoire ? Celle de l'hôtel ne te convient plus ?**

**Disons qu'elle est un peu étroite.**

Je l'embrassais à nouveau et l'entraînais ensuite jusqu'à mon appartement. Je n'y avais pas mis les pieds depuis longtemps. Trop longtemps. Je fis visiter Bella et elle trouva la salle de bain tout à fait à son gout mais cette nuit-là elle préféra dormir dans un lit, avec moi.

Elle s'était endormie après avoir fait l'amour une deuxième fois et je la regardais sans me lasser. Elle m'avait fait revivre et je ferais tout pour la rendre heureuse. Je n'oublierais jamais Kate, elle était la femme que j'avais aimée durant dix ans de ma vie et si je me sentais coupable d'en aimer une autre au début, je savais maintenant qu'elle aurait voulu me voir heureux. Et je l'étais avec Bella. Tant qu'elle serait là, j'irais bien.

* * *

Vos impressions?

Les deux autres pour une prochaine fois


	6. Autre OS participant

Nous vous présentons un autre OS participant au concours.

Les trois premiers étaient classés maintenant ne tenez pas compte de l'ordre de la publication, ça ne représente pas un classement quelque conque, c'est tout à fait aléatoire.

* * *

**Inspiré du film** : Freddy, les griffes de la nuit

**Couple** : Edward / Bella

**Auteur** : Cleem

* * *

On devait en finir avec ça et pour cela, je devais m'endormir même si je risquais de ne jamais me réveiller. Mais je savais qu' Edward me réveillerais a temps même si je sais qu'il aurait préférais trouver une autre solution, beaucoup moins dangereuse.

- Tu es sur de vouloir faire ça? Me demanda-t-il, hésitant.

- Oui il n'y aura que comme ça que j'y arriverais.

Il soupira puis il m'embrassa passionnément. Il colla sont front contre le mien puis me regarda dans les yeux.

- Fais attention à toi.

- Comme d'habitude, lui dis-je.

Je me reculais puis m'allongea sur le lit. Je me cala dans le lit et me mit à chercher le sommeil. Edward pendant ce temps, s'asseya sur une chaise a côté du lit et tenta de me sourire. Quelques secondes après, mes yeux se fermés et je tomba dans un profond sommeil.

J' arriva dans un grand jardin enneigé, sombre avec quelques lumières allumés et un grand bâtiments. J' avança prudemment, regardant autour de moi, et vis un panneau couvert de neige. Je me dirigea vers lui et enleva la neige. Le panneau indiquait que c'était une ancienne école maternelle. J' entendis des pas derrière moi et me retourna. Les pas s' arrêtèrent et ne vis personne. Je me dépêcha de rentrer a l' intérieur. Une fois que j' eu réussi d'ouvrir la porte, je rentra à l'intérieur d'un grand hall avec une banderole marqué « Bienvenue ». Je marcha lentement, me retournant parfois pour voir que personne ne me suivait. J' arriva dans un couloir où je regarda de chaque côté. Je sursautais quand je vis une ombre d'une petite fille passée en courant accompagnée d'un rire enfantin. Je me dirigea vers sa direction quand je vis qu'elle m'attendais. Elle s'avança vers moi et me tendis. Elle devait avoir cinq ans tout au plus et était vêtue d'une robe bleu claire, avait les yeux marrons et ses cheveux était de la même couleur. A cet instant, je comprit que c'était moi quand j'étais petite. Elle me tendis sa main et me demanda d'aller avec elle. Hésitante, je la suivais.

- Viens, faut qu'on se cache, me dit-elle.

Pourquoi devions nous nous cacher? Dans ma tête je le savais déjà. Nous continuons de marcher a travers ce couloir et je voyais quelques fois dans les anciennes salles de classes, des enfants jouaient. Puis on entendis un décompte fait par une voix grave et rauque.

5...

Il avait été dit tout bas. Mon cœur se mit à s' accéléré, reconnaissant cette voix.

4...

Il commençais à les dires de plus en plus fort. Je me doutais que j'allais le revoir, c'était la seule façon de m'en sortir.

3...

Paniquée, je regardais si il n'y avait pas de sortie de secours, voulant à tout pris m'échapper de cette école.

2...

Je n'en vis pas une seule et mon cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre. La petite fille se stoppa à l'entrée d'une salle.

1...

Je tourna la tête et le vis, face contre le tableau, ses griffes plantés dans celui-ci. Il était là. Celui qui hante mes rêves, celui qui a tué mon meilleur ami dans son sommeil, celui qui m'a priver de 3 nuits de sommeil, celui qui va tenter de mettre fin a ma vie.

- Prête ou non, me voilà.

Il avait dit cette phrase en appuyant sur chaque mot pour qu'on comprenne bien ce qu'il voulait. Ses griffes, grinçait sur le tableau.

Puis je ne sait pas comment, je réussi à me réveiller, je regarda la chaise et vis Edward qui s'était assis sur le lit à côté de moi, regardant dans le vide.

- Edward, l'appelais-je.

Il ne me répondit pas, sûrement trop absorbé par ses pensées. Je soupira puis me leva du lit, allant à la salle de bain. Je me mit de l'eau froide sur mon visage puis regarda mon reflet dans le miroir. J'avais le teint encore plus pâle que d'habitude et des cernes sous les yeux. J'essuya mon visage à l'aide d'une serviette. Je retourna me coucher sans faire attention à mon ange gardien, étant tellement fatiguée.

- Je t'ai eu, entendis-je puis on se jeta sur moi.

Je me mis à crier, réalisant que je rêvais encore. Je me débattais, essayant de lui échapper, en vain. Puis il m'envoya voler contre le plafond et contre les murs. Et une fois que je cru que tout était fini, je sentis des griffes en acier me transperçais puis le trou noir.

* * *

Vos impressions?


	7. Dernier OS participant

Nous vous présentons un autre OS participant au concours.

Les trois premiers étaient classés maintenant ne tenez pas compte de l'ordre de la publication, ça ne représente pas un classement quelque conque, c'est tout à fait aléatoire.

* * *

**Inspiré du film** : L'anarcoeur

**Couple** : Rosalie / Bella

**Auteur** : Pauline

* * *

En avançant lentement au bras de mon père en direction de l'autel, je me rappelai la semaine extraordinaire que je venais de passer en compagnie de Rosalie, une fille que mon père avait engagée pour moi en tant que garde du corps.

Sa façon de me coller pour ne pas que je lui échappe des yeux, je n'avais jamais passé autant de temps avec quelqu'un. C'est simple, durant la semaine j'ai dû être avec elle les trois quarts du temps. Le matin dès mon arriver au restaurant de l'hôtel pour prendre le petit déjeuner, elle était là, assise à ma table, et elle me raccompagnait ensuite jusque devant ma porte. Une fois prête pour sortir elle m'attendait dans le hall et ne me lâchait pas d'une semelle tant que nous n'étions pas dans l'enceinte de l'hôtel, partageant avec moi, mes déjeuners, mes après-midi d'emplettes, les essayages et les préparatifs pour le mariage, et mes diners. Au fil des jours je m'étais habitué à sa présence, étant presque triste si elle arrivait quelques secondes en retard. Mais le souvenir que je garderais à jamais restait la soirée que nous avions passé hier soir. En guise d'enterrement de vie de jeune fille.

Cette soirée avait débuté comme n'importe laquelle. Je somnolais dans les bras d'Edward qui était arrivé la veille, mais le stress du mariage m'empêchant de dormir je m'étais levé, habillé, pour aller admirer la mer par-dessus le balcon de ma chambre. La chambre de Rosalie était voisine à la mienne, et qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je l'aperçu sur son balcon, au même moment que moi. Nous avions alors commencé une courte discussion sur le stress qui m'envahissait avant qu'elle m'invite à descendre pour aller faire un tour. Je ne sais pas comment, mais elle nous avait déniché une voiture de sport décapotable, d'un bleu nuit qui s'accordait parfaitement avec la couleur du ciel. Nous avions roulé dans les rue de Monaco et une fois la virée en auto devenu lassante elle m'avait fait descendre de voiture et m'avait bandé les yeux. Me guidant en me tenant par la main jusqu'à une piscine privée dans laquelle nous nous étions empressé de sauter. Un déclanchement soudain d'une alarme qui nous avait obligées à détaler le plus vite possible avait provoqué notre hilarité pour vingt bonnes minutes. Une fois nos rires clamés Rosalie m'avait emmené dans ce restaurant où j'avais jadis l'habitude de manger avec mes parents. Ce magnifique restaurant italien. Nous étions arrivé bien après la fin du service mais le chef avait laissé les fourneaux à Rose pour qu'elle nous prépare un petit quelque chose. Nous avions repris notre conversation à propos de mon mariage. Ce n'est pas qu'elle voulait me convaincre de ne pas me marier, non, elle cherchait plutôt en moi la chose qui une fois que je l'aurais découverte me ferais moi-même changer d'avis. Je lui avais coupé la parole pour l'emmener sur la piste de dance au centre du restaurant. Bien qu'il n'y avait pas de musique, nous dansions, collée l'une contre l'autre, doucement, paisiblement. Son parfum parfait me berçait presque.

Nous avions ensuite repris la voiture, moi au volent, pour longer les bords de mer en rejoignant l'hôtel. Une dernière petite balade dans les jardins au cœur du bâtiment avait conclu notre soirée. Comme tous les soirs elle m'avait raccompagné jusque devant la porte de ma chambre, et ce soir-là, en guise de bonne nuit, ou peut-être d'adieu, je l'avais prise dans mes bras.

Moi qui ne pouvais pas supporter Rosalie au début, j'avais finalement finis par m'habituer à sa présence. Me marier voulait dire que je ne la reverrais plus jamais. Ce petit « truc » qui était enfoui en moi depuis longtemps, elle avait réussi à me le faire voir, mais je ne l'avais compris qu'hier au moment où je l'avais quitté pour aller me coucher. Et je me retrouvais là, aujourd'hui, marchant vers l'autel, dans une impasse.

Soudain, mon père se pencha vers moi et, alors que nous n'étions plus qu'à quelque mettre d'Edward, me chuchota « au bout de l'allée sur la gauche, il y a une voiture qui t'attend, clefs sur le contact, au cas où tu aurais changé d'avis ». Je savais que mon père n'aimait pas vraiment Edward, mais penser qu'il préférait me voir avec Rosalie, me parut extraordinaire, et mon souffle en fus coupé. Pour les derniers centimètres qui me séparaient d'Edward, j'avançais seule. A chaque pas que je faisais vers lui, mon cœur faisait un pas vers Rosalie. Arrivée en face de lui j'avais pris ma décision.

Je lui fis un large sourire puis fit demi-tour. Lorsque les gens commencèrent à chuchoter entre eux, j'accélérais le pas pour me précipiter vers la voiture que j'avais enfin repéré. Je me jetai sur le volant et mis la clef dans le contact. Mais à peine eussé-je fait dix mètres qu'un camion me barrait la route. Je descendis, enlevai mes chaussures, leurs talons n'étant pas adapter à la course, et me mis à courir vers l'hôtel. Je courrai, courrai, aussi vite que je pouvais, plus vite que je ne l'avais jamais fait. Le vent qui fouettait mon visage et plaquait mes cheveux en arrière était si agréable, il me donnait une sensation de liberté. Je courrais vers ce que j'attendais depuis toujours, vers le seul être qui était capable de me rendre heureuse, je courrais vers ma vie, vers ce qui m'avait libéré, vers ce qui m'avait fait me découvrir à moi-même. Sans Rose je serais resté toute ma vie avec cet homme, ou du moins en compagnie d'hommes, et je serais passé à côté de ce que je suis vraiment.

A vrai dire je ne savais pas où la chercher mais j'espérais que Rosalie se trouvât à l'hôtel. Et c'est sans doute pour cela que je ne fus pas si surprise que cela quand je la vis, à mi-chemin entre l'endroit où avait lieu la réception et l'hôtel. Je la rencontrais, courant dans ma direction.

Ce fut elle qui prit la parole la première :

- Je ne suis pas garde du corps, c'est ton père qui m'a engagé pour que tu ne te mari pas avec Edward. J'ai menti, je n'aime pas Dirty Dancing, comme toi, je déteste manger du Roquefort le matin, contrairement à toi, j'ai horreur de rap américain, et je ne connaissais pas ce restaurant ! Mais bien que cela soit interdit dans ma profession, je suis quand même tombée amoureuse de toi…

- Tu parles trop…

Je me jetai sur elle et l'embrassai passionnément. Notre baiser s'éternisa agréablement et plus nous nous embrassions plus nos corps se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre.

- Je t'aime, et je te chérirais jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. Cela ne fait qu'une semaine que l'on se connait, mais je suis sincère. Appelle ça comme tu veux, un coup de foudre, un ensorcellement, tout ce que tu veux, mais je t'en supplie reste avec moi ! cria Rosalie.

- Je viens de quitter mon mariage et de courir 500 mètres pieds nus et tu doutes de mon amour ?

- Non, non…

Cette fois ce fus elle qui s'empara de mes lèvres. Dans l'élan elle me prit dans ses bras et me souleva pour nous faire tourner. Puis elle me reposa à terre pour mieux me re-soulever et me prendre dans ses bras, je m'agrippais à son coup et la fixai.

- Ça aurait dû être à Edward de te porter ainsi.

- Ne parlons plus de lui veux-tu ? Maintenant la seule personne qui occuper une place dans mon cœur, c'est toi.

Elle me sourit, me reposa, et nous marchâmes jusqu'à l'hôtel, jusque dans sa chambre où nous continuâmes à nous embrasser.

* * *

Et voilà le dernier.

A bientôt peut-être pour un prochain concours !


End file.
